Tactile
by Zanmat0
Summary: Naoto thinks about one of Souji's little habits.


**It's occurred to me that I've been writing fanfics for a while now.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me. Also, uh...spoilers for P4. Shocker, right?**

* * *

It had been quite the surprise.

Souji was very fond of exercising his sense of touch. It wasn't as visible during the day, when others could see him, but he was always doing something with his hands. Whether it was gesturing to accentuate a point or simply tapping his fingers rhythmically against his pocket when he was waiting; it was like he was subtly scratching an itch.

One day he fell in love with the newcomer to the team, the Detective Prince. It had been a surprise for them both, but they simply clicked. It worked. And Naoto was more than happy to accept Souji's feelings when she came to terms with her own.

Despite all of Souji's traits, he had a surprising need for contact with someone else. What was particularly impressive was how well he hid it. If she didn't know him better, Souji would simply be the cool-headed, socially-adept leader that she had met in front of Tatsumi Textiles. That and so much more, but that was another story.

His habit had first shown itself more clearly when they met for a movie date. They had met outside the theater in Okina, and Souji had smiled that warm smile of his and gestured towards the door. Then he reached down and took her hand in his, like it was the most normal thing in the world. He must have felt her arm tense at the contact, because he looked back, eyes wide and a soft blush on his face; he quickly let go. He offered an apology as he scratched the back of his head, explaining with some hesitation that he simply wanted to hold hands. Naoto couldn't help but blink in surprise, blushing just as much as he was, but the explanation she was given was...simple.

So she smiled awkwardly, still shy about the whole thing but more than willing to take the steps. She took his hand in hers, slowly accepting the warmth in his palm, and entwined their fingers after a moment. Souji looked surprised, but the small grin on his face told her that much more than any words could have.

That was the start. Fair was the best way Naoto could describe it. She was still hesitant to engage in public shows of affection, and Souji, surprisingly, admitted that she was indeed his first girlfriend. She was content to let him lead the way, just like he did with the team in and out of the TV.

Then...Nanako was kidnapped.

Souji still lead the group with as much conviction as he did, but what motivated him wasn't a desire for the truth. At least, not entirely. He was fueled by anger, an almost uncanny thirst for vengeance judging by how he tore through floors of Heaven at a time before ultimately being stopped by his far more tired friends. Nanako's heartrending cries throughout the dungeon likely did naught to soothe his worries. Naoto, and presumably everyone else, could see the fear in his eyes. Of course, they managed to save her, they always managed to, but it was too close this time.

Then the doctors gave them all the bad news.

This was when Naoto learned more about Souji, and how he needed, oh how he _needed_ , someone to be there for him when he fell. When she found her way into the Dojima residence, one swift lockpick later, she found him. He was simply staring at the TV in the living room, eyes dark as he glanced at her. Then he smiled. She couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat at just how brittle it looked at that moment. She threw her bag on the floor and pulled him into a hug, broken apologies flowing out of her at her supposed failure to protect Nanako. Souji simply buried his face into her shoulder, arms winding around her back as he tried not to break. They stayed like that, with Naoto simply doing her best to provide any comfort she could to her beloved leader.

There was no awkwardness, no embarassment to be had. They were alone, and Naoto was only too happy to show him that she truly cared. He had fallen asleep on her lap that night, content with where he was as she entertained herself with grooming his silver hair until she fell asleep.

...Did that count as their first night sleeping together?

Souji had woken up first the next morning, and breakfast was waiting for Naoto when she awoke as well. They ate in silence, but it was comfortable, and they fell into the silly act of stealing glances, blushing, and smiling quietly afterwards. It felt good. It felt...right, even.

The news of Nanako's survival was welcome, and Naoto saw a bit more life creep into Souji's posture when he heard. Progress was welcome. But maybe she wasn't ready for it.

Souji had just walked her to her apartment, and they were talking amicably the necessary subjects for study in the next exam. It still meant something to Naoto, and she could feel the sudden mood change when he met her eyes. A light blush crept onto her cheeks when, for the most fleeting second, his sight darted down to her lips. It just then occurred to her that they were standing quite close...just close enough for him to steal a kiss if he wanted to. It would be...easy.

Did she want that? Is that why she was thinking about it at the time…?

To the surprise of both of them, _she_ kissed _him_ first. She was the one to stand just a bit taller on her toes and press her lips to his, leaning close enough for him to pull her into his chest. The feeling, the _taste_ , was incredible; it was as if he was making an offer that she was wholeheartedly cashing in on. She moaned softly into his mouth, completely by accident, and he seemed to interpret what she was thinking with a slight turn of his head.

It was their first kiss. It was prospective, it left them out of breath after their minute or two of exploring the new feeling, and it was undeniably satisfying. They both wore small, happy smiles afterwards, and he denied her offer of tea in favor of returning home to prepare for the next team meeting.

Adachi was the culprit. They had simply met with the others for a meal at Aiya when Souji froze and muttered something in utter shock. He had come to the conclusion that, given the evidence and the circumstances, that there was only one person who could have been behind it all. And he was right. The detective grinned as he laid out why he did why he did, enraging Naoto at the sheer immaturity of it all. If Souji was angered, he hid it well. She knew they were in for a battle when a bloodied Izanagi appeared behind Adachi.

It was difficult to disregard the absurdity of destroying a deific eyeball, but they had managed nonetheless. Adachi had surrendered as soon as he awoke from the strange experience, and Souji bit back the urge to make a snide remark about how he saw this coming.

Christmas followed soon after, and Naoto could see the breath of relief that flowed through the team when Souji grinned that morning at Junes and said that it was finally over. Naoto could see that he believed it too, the relaxed posture and lack of rhythmic finger tapping being the subtle indicators. She visited him that night after carefully asking permission to do so, and a cute little cake was waiting for her when he brought her to his room. She'd only been there a few times, and the few times she had involved long, awkward silences followed by…

Anyway. She had mustered the courage to see him and she was going the extra mile by bringing her...makeshift gift. The watches would do nicely, she hoped, but it wouldn't hurt to splurge. Her worries were quelled when Souji smiled that reassuring smile and quietly beckoned her over. The rest would make for a fond memory.

Turns out the case wasn't over after that. Souji, with some help from Adachi's letter, had managed to piece together some other bit of the mystery on the day before his departure. They had split up afterward to pursue their own leads, rendezvousing at the gas station in the shopping district after Chie had called them back.

What followed when the TV was revisited was a final, grueling push through the land of Yomotsu Hirasaka. Izanami herself awaited them at the top floor, congratulating them and insulting their naivete at the same time. Souji was softly rebutting her points, quietly reaching down to give Naoto's hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. The fight that followed was one that was...difficult to recall without bitterness. After revealing the goddess' true form, she had forcibly dragged individual members of the team to what may very well have been hell. Naoto could see that her turn was coming as soon as she shoved Souji out of the way. Her arms were pinned by onyx claws, others latching onto her waist and legs as she felt herself sinking into the ground. She pushed the terror to the back of her mind and smiled bitterly as Souji. His wide-eyed look was one she had never seen before.

When she came to, Souji was hugging her to him, eyes squeezed shut as the other members of the team looked on with relief and mild disbelief. Souji had defeated a goddess, and they were all alive!

Her mind had come back 100%, and she was still in Souji's arms. Rather than blush or push him away, she simply sighed and returned the hug, relieved. They said their goodbyes the next day, earning a quizzical look from Dojima and, to a lesser extent, Nanako as they all were still sore and tired. Souji got on the train and that was that. At least, until Golden Week…

Souji was remarkably good at keeping in touch. Every time he found room in both their schedules for a meet-up, it impressed Naoto. Every time they spent time together, she would find another reason to add to the pile of why she loved Souji Seta.

Whether it was how he would find her hand and hold it carefully, smiling his explanation when she gave him a look.

Or when he pulled her into an alley to steal a kiss, eyes twinkling as he made some silly remark about keeping their PDA's from the public eye.

The look in his eyes when she pulled him down and mimicked the gesture.

The way he would nap on the couch and invite her to join him on cold days, or how he would quietly turn on the AC on warmer ones.

...The list went on.

It was because she loved Souji that she found herself simply reading in the living room one day, feet resting on the low table in front of her when Souji walked in. She glanced at him and smiled at the look in his eyes, raising her reading arm and patting her thigh with the other hand. His eyes held his thanks as he dropped his bag on the floor and fell onto the couch, gingerly resting his head in her lap. "Hey."

"Hello, Souji-kun. Long day?"

"Mm."

Naoto stroked his hair with her free hand as he closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction at the grooming. "Rise-chan said she was coming to visit today."

"Oh? I thought she was busy till Saturday."

"Another one of her 'surprises'."

"Aah."

He opened his eyes, blinked once, and closed them again. "I'd better buy some cake."

* * *

 **Tooooo be honest, I don't know what this is. Maybe some introspective...thing.**

 **I just wanted to get something out there because I've been inactive for a minute now. Unfortunately, I don't feel too hot about this. It's kind of an amalgam of...stuff.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed! I'll be back in the groove soon enough.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
